


Blood Will Out

by WIP - Works in Purgatory (PostDiluvianTeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An Incomplete Understanding of Mythological Beings, Demonic Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostDiluvianTeen/pseuds/WIP%20-%20Works%20in%20Purgatory
Summary: Sam's always been Azazel's favorite ever since the beginning - especially since the beginning. Mary Winchester might not remember him, but he remembers her, and there's something about Sam that calls to him.John Winchester isn't in his house on November 2, 1983. He and Mary had been fighting and he had been three states away when Azazel fed Sam demon blood. With Mary as the only obstacle, Azazel decides to have an active role in his special child's life. There are some noticeable differences.





	Blood Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I did, I would probably still write this disclaimer so no one would know though.

She loves John, but sometimes there's nothing more natural than fighting. When they first met, they didn't like each other at all. Even now, after two children and almost ten years of marriage, they still fight like crazy. But they work through their problems. They love each other. Mary loves John. John loves Mary. No matter how rocky their relationship was when it started, John and Mary are always there for each other . . . except for when John isn't. 

Sometimes when their arguments got to be too much, John would leave her and little Dean to stay in crappy motels. Mary hates it; it reminds her too much of the Hunter lifestyle which she had so desperately wanted to escape and forget. However, after baby Sam's birth, John had promised he wouldn't leave anymore. He had kept his promise for six months.

With a larger family, money has been getting tighter and they can't afford any unexpected complications. As a marine, John had been used to living with little. As the daughter of Hunters, Mary had learned to live without material attachments. But now they have two small children with needs to provide for and the desire to give them everything they themselves didn't have.

For John, having both parents being there, not abandoning them, is all his children could want. For Mary, having both parents being there, providing stability, is all her children could want.

John's job as a mechanic isn't paying enough for the small family to be comfortable financially, and John's been growing bored in the suburbs. He's always been a man of action. He wants to go back to the army. He wants to travel and fight for his family. His most recent argument had been about how to provide for their family financially. 

Mary doesn't want John going back to the army. When they met, she knew he had been in the marines and she hadn't wanted anything to do with a pig-headed soldier. The army is too close to Hunters for her liking, and she thought John already knew her feelings concerning his former occupation. 

She would rather wait a year or two for Sam to grow up a little and then join the workforce. She didn't go to college, but she's smart and she can learn quickly. She could easily land a management job and work her way up the corporate ladder. 

John believes in her, but he also believes in traditional family structures and being the sole provider his own father wasn't. Her most recent argument had been about how to take care of their family financially.

Mary’s never been prone to flights of foolishness or fancy. Growing up in a Hunter’s family didn’t allow for such luxuries. She’s always been a sensible woman, willing to find a compromise. But on this, her sons' childhoods, their lives, she will not budge, and she cannot understand how John would be willing to leave with even the smallest probability of not returning. She doesn’t understand how he can leave for days at a time even now. She cannot understand this – especially after learning about Henry Winchester. Sometimes, she doesn’t understand John at all.

Mary loves John. John loves Mary. As true as their love is, it is their love and it can be hard to understand. John has to provide for their precious family. He wants to be there for Dean and little Sammy, but if he cannot physically be there, he will make sure they know they are loved and wanted – never abandoned – despite what Mary seems to think. 

He knows she is smarter than him in many areas, but that does not mean that she does not have silly habits and concerns. She’ll leave salt scattered around the house, and when asked, she’ll laugh and say she doesn’t want slugs and suchlike in their home. John has never seen a single slug in their entire neighborhood. This doesn’t change Mary’s excuse. He’s never heard of anyone else taking such an extreme approach against slugs as pouring salt around their entire house in defense. Maybe it’s just something her parents did and she wants to continue the tradition. 

He loves his wife, but there are things he doesn’t understand about her. One of the things he doesn’t understand is the death of her parents. 

They had been fairly healthy for their ages, especially Samuel, who had shown his dislike towards John in an active manner. But they’d both been killed by wild animals – even though they had a working car and Samuel’s shotgun. Samuel had suffered a heart attack and the animal had broken Deanna’s neck. He’d only been knocked unconscious instead of mauled like Samuel after his heart attack, but Mary would only say that a rabid animal had killed her parents. A rabid animal with claws whose marks resembled a blade stabbed through the stomach of Samuel’s gut and enough motor control to snap a neck without leaving a mark. 

Sometimes, he doesn’t understand Mary at all. 

The love John and Mary share has led to what they have now: two boys who depend on their love, one side of a cold bed, and an aching heart apiece. 

John’s been gone for three days. Mary has been alone for three days. Dean is four years old now and thankfully doesn’t fully understand the situation. For all the uncertainty they cause each other, Mary and John will recover, Mary thinks. They have to. There are things she can never tell John for the sake of their family. If John knew what was out there, he wouldn’t be able to rest without saving people, hunting things.

In this, Mary is selfish. She refuses to let her children grow up the way she had. Her mother had loved her father, and Samuel had loved Deanna. They showed their love in their partnership and teamwork, being the only other Hunter either of them trusted. 

Mary loves with her whole heart, and she loves her parents still, but she won’t take her children’s childhoods and choices. 

She grew up forced into the hunting life and she wouldn't wish that on anybody. The quiet desperation she felt as a child when her whole life would be uprooted for every case they found without ever having a choice quickly grew into resentment in her teen years.

For all her skill as a Hunter, she always felt powerless in her family. She has an older brother she hasn't seen in years who lives in Greenville; he was able to get out of the hunting life, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her parents. Not without a way to tell if they would be alright. Not then.

When Sam and Dean are grown, she will tell them the truth about the things that go bump in the night, but not before they are ready. She loves John as much as their children, but she loves her children more purely, more fiercely, and they will grow up free from the mistakes and miseries of her childhood. 

She chose John. She chose this life. She will let her children choose their lives, when the time is right. This is her unspoken promise to her children.

Mary misses John but she cannot call him to ask when he will be coming home. She cannot let him win this argument. It is for their family’s sake, she justifies, not just her own. They aren’t in any financial difficulties currently, she reasons, and she knows that could change in a moment, but she believes in their family. She believes in John. She believes in herself. 

They can keep this family together, safe and sound, and in a few years when the boys are in school, she will be helping to bring home the bacon. This is what she wants. A family that is secure in the knowledge that there will still be a family tomorrow. She cannot budge on her stance, not now.

She knows that John's not stupid; she knows he doesn't accept her excuses for her habits from her hunting days - like the protective salt circle around their house. He will only accept the truth from her, and the truth is something she cannot give him - at least, not yet. 

He has questions she cannot fully answer, and she can tell that they weigh on his mind, but he accepts that she will not tell him, and he will not press until she is ready to tell him, or so she hopes. 

She can tell that they trouble him when they argue; a subconscious anger rises to the surface whenever secrets are mentioned and when other couples talk about how much they trust each other. She wants to tell John to allay his worries, but this is not the time.

If she tells John, he wouldn’t be satisfied with just knowing. He would have to do something about it. And hunting, she fears, is what he would set out to do. His father's abandonment has scarred him deeply. She sees his scars in the way that he has already started training four-year old Dean. 

His deepest fear is that without his father, he himself cannot be a good father to his children and he has been overcompensating in an attempt to prove to himself that he is a good father. 

He seems to think that if he can give Dean all his time right now, teaching him everything he knows, then that will be enough for the years to come. By devoting himself fully to his children and her right now, he seems to think that he can preemptively remove any feelings of abandonment later in life. 

He doesn't realize that actions speak louder than words, Mary thinks. If he leaves for the army again, then to little Dean, he will be abandoning them and he will not be able to understand it, especially if John doesn't come back.

If she tells John, there will be creatures and monsters that pose a threat to his family that he cannot overcome, and he will have to conquer that threat. 

He will become a Hunter. And her children’s father cannot be a Hunter.

She has seen firsthand what hunting does to a family. She sees it in her brother who cut all contact with the family, she sees it in herself and the way she is unable to fully escape the hunting lifestyle and worries, and she sees it in the absence of her parents who never got to see their grandchildren and died with both of their children estranged and desperate to get away from their life’s work.

Though they may not always understand each other, they know each other. John will come back soon, and they’ll find a way to work through their problems. Their lives may not be perfect, but together, they are a perfect fit for each other. 

There may be a better partner for each of them, Mary muses, but John is hers and she is his and she wouldn’t change that for the whole world.

It's nearly 8:00 and time to start getting the boys ready for bed. Without John there, she's had to ask Dean to watch Sammy, not that he minds. Dean's been wrapped around Sam's finger since the day they brought him home from the hospital. 

She smiles, thinking about how quickly Dean had accepted his role as big brother. Dean must be keeping Sammy amused; the boys are quiet tonight, which is unusual, but not unwelcome for her at this time. 

Originally, Sam slept with her and John in their room, but after five months, he had been moved to Dean's room. They'd worried that Dean wouldn't want to share, but he'd been ecstatic to share his room with his baby brother, eager to prove himself. 

They have four bedrooms; the extra room, currently the nursery, will become Sam's room when it is time, or maybe it will belong to another member of their family. Dean and Sam are supposed to be in the nursery right now, and Mary trusts Dean enough to have let them play by themselves for the last hour while she has been cleaning up the house, but it's bedtime now. She is dreading bedtime tonight. 

Tonight she will put the boys to bed like she does every night, but tonight John will not be there. The reassuring voice of their father will not be there to soothe Dean and Sam to sleep tonight. This night she will be the only one to read to them. 

Babar the Elephant will do for tonight, she thinks, it's one of Dean's favorites - even though he won't admit it. Steeling herself to face the boys alone again for the third time this week, she heads to the nursery to gather the boys and the book. 

On her way up, Mary notices a strange smell, almost like sulfur. There must be something wrong with the bathroom; John will fix it when he returns. As she approaches the nursery, she sees the baby gate is closed, and smiles. Dean is such a good big brother. She doubts he would let anything happen to Sammy as he hardly lets him out of his sight, but he is careful all the same. 

When she enters the nursery, she stops smiling. Dean is slumped sleeping against the wall holding an empty blanket. Sammy's blanket. Mary would want to yell at Dean, but he's made sure that the baby gate is closed so Sammy must still be in the room. She looks around the room and a quiet unease starts to fill her. She doesn't see Sam and the house is silent. The house has been silent for a while, she remembers, and she'd been grateful for the moments she'd had to herself. She's not grateful now.

She hurries over to Dean wondering how he could have fallen asleep and let Sammy wander off even if he's still in the room, the gate is closed, after all. She tries to shake him awake.

"Dean," she says harshly, "wake up." He doesn't wake.

The feeling of unease grows into a panic, almost similar to fear. Dean won't wake up; she has to find Sam. She can take Dean to the hospital once she has Sam. She leaves Dean against the wall, making he sure he is propped up, and begins searching for Sam.

It's a small room, and it becomes rapidly apparent that Sam is not here. Mary can't afford to panic for long; she has to find Sam. Leaving the room, she grabs Dean's toy soldiers, wishing there was something bigger in the room to use as a weapon. Dean's sleep is not natural, and Sammy could not have opened the gate by himself and latched it shut behind him. 

There is someone in her house. Someone who had the ability to come in unheard and take one of her boys is in her house. The toy soldiers, and she could laugh at the irony, will not do much damage against an intruder, but if she aims them accurately, they may distract the intruder long enough for hand-to-hand combat.

It's been a while since she fought someone physically, but there's nothing she won't do to try to protect her children. She wavers for a moment, wondering if she should try to call the police, but the phone is downstairs, and she can't waste any more precious seconds. 

She wishes that she had kept some type of weapon in the house, but she had decided with John that having weapons in a house with two young, active boys was asking for trouble. She'll have to make do with what she has, and what she has is almost 20 years of a Hunter's training, an ex-marine husband, and a missing son.

There are four bedrooms, and one of them has the door shut with the light on underneath. She hurries over, keeping her footsteps light, hoping to keep her presence as covert as possible.

Mary can't hear anything except for herself. She's not panicking anymore; now, she's angry and she wants her baby.

She opens the door and she's not ready for what she sees and hears. Once the door opens, she's surrounded by noise. There's a low chanting in a familiar language. The chanting is low and recited fanatically in a fervent manner; she should have been able to hear it outside of the room. 

A man is standing in the room and he's holding Sammy and chanting in Latin. A strange man is standing in her house and holding her baby. She can't see his face, but she can see what he's doing. 

He's holding Sammy in one of his arms with the other dripping blood into Sammy's mouth.

At first, she doesn't know what she's seeing. Actually, she knows exactly what she's seeing; she just doesn't want to believe it. The soldiers slip from her hand. They won't do any good now. She doesn't have anything that will do any good now.

Mary is afraid. She cannot overcome this enemy. She will not win this fight. She is helpless. Mary is alone. Mary is a mother and this creature in front of her has hurt both of her children.

"Let him go and get out of my house." Mary growls, holding herself tall.

The creature turns to face her with a grinning smile on its face.

"Now, now, that's no way to greet a guest. After all, I do have a standing invitation, my dear."

Mary's brow crinkles as she listens and searches for something to use as a weapon. The lamp, maybe? There's not much she can use; she and John had done their best to babyproof this room. 

She plays for time so she can think about how to deal with this threat. She needs information about what kind of monster she is dealing with here. What invitation is it talking about? To her knowledge, she's never met this thing before, and she would never make a bargain involving her children.

"I don't know what right you think you have to be in my house, but whatever invitation you're referencing, it sure as hell doesn't include my baby." 

Mary walks closer. 

"Why don't you try attacking me instead of two defenseless children? That is, if you're not the kind of monster that's too weak to attack a puny human." If she can only get close enough to it, then maybe she can stop this somehow. 

The creature only laughs at her.

"Ah, my apologies. I forgot that you wouldn't remember, ironic isn't it? However, I can't be bothered to waste my time with introductions." It squeezes the baby, making Sam cry out. "As you can see, I have my hands full."

Mary pauses. She knows she has never seen this creature that feeds its own blood to children and his reference to an invitation is scaring her. She knows that there are some monsters that must have an "invitation" to enter a house. 

Whatever this thing is, it had to have passed her protective salt circle, which is impossible for many of the evil beings that plague her world. There are only a few creatures able to erase memories and the thought of them all sends a sinking feeling into her whole being.

"Whatever the fuck you're talking about has nothing to do with my children. What do you want with my son? He's only a baby. Any grudge or quarrel you could possibly have is with me." 

The creature laughs again, emitting a barking, choking sound. "I could never hold a grudge against one so insignificant as you, little human. But your son? He has yet to grow into his birthright." Its grip on Sammy becomes looser as it lifts him higher, causing him to hold on to the creature. "A birthright he shall claim as my child."

Mary doesn't fully understand what is happening, but her options are limited. This creature has hurt her children, she's out of practice, and this beast in a human's body has hurt her sons and intends to keep one. It may think that she's insignificant as so many monsters before have thought, but she's less than five feet away and she's faced worse.

She moves into action. Jumping forward, she grabs the lamp, yanking the plug out of the socket along with it. She swings the lamp at the creature's torso, shattering the bulb, and brings the cord up, whipping it against the creature's face. Blood runs down its face as she swings the plug again, catching it in the creature's eye, creating a deep gouge. The creature falls to one of its knees and throws its head back, releasing a long, guttural scream. 

She leaps towards it, pulling her screaming Sammy out of its arms. Baby safely in her arms, she bashes the lamp against its good leg with all her strength until she hears a sickening snap. Quickly setting Sam down, she grabs the cord again and wraps it around the creature's neck, slowly strangling it with it. Pain blossoms against her face as the creature throws its arms around, trying to hit her, but she holds on tightly. 

Dragging the struggling form across the floor, she thrusts the plug into the outlet and plunges the end of the broken lightbulb into the creature's neck. The broken glass is driven into the creature's neck and Mary turns the lamp on. The creature begins spasming as the electrical current runs through it and Mary pulls tighter on one end of the cord as she twists the lamp deeper into its neck.

The spasms are becoming weaker, but the screams are becoming louder. Oh, the creature's not the only one screaming. Sammy is screaming and it seems that she is as well. Viciously twisting the cord, Mary turns to get behind the creature and kicks it completely down. Still choking it with the lamp's cord, she hoists the lamp above her own head and brings it down across the creature's neck three times in a row. 

The creature tries to turn, and she forces it back down, but not before it is able to strike her against her face and neck. Throwing the base of the lamp against its neck once more, she lets it go, and stands up fully. Swiftly, she kicks its head and back and finally, its neck. She repeats this motion four more times before the creature goes still, wheezing out painful breaths.

She smiles, satisfied. It will die a painful death, unable to breathe. 

She doesn't savor the feeling for long though, Sammy is still screaming. Mary goes over to pick him up. His mouth is covered in blood, a reminder of what the creature had been doing merely minutes before. 

Hugging Sammy close, she tries to calm him and runs out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Sprinting down the hallways, she enters the nursery, looking for Dean. He's still there in the same condition he was in five minutes ago. He's still unconscious, but he's breathing normally, and she doesn't have time to try to wake him.

Shifting Sammy into one of her arms, she grabs Dean, dragging him with her. Somehow, she manages to make it down the stairs. Sweat drips down her face, but she smiles triumphantly. 

"It's going to be alright baby," she hoarsely whispers to both the crying Sam and the sleeping Dean. "Mommy's got you now. We're all going to be alright now. I'm going to take care of you."

Although it's been nearly a decade since she could call herself a hunter, she remembers her parent's procedures. Paranoid. That's what she had thought at the time, not anymore though. She's going to take the boys and drive to one of the safehouses. 

Everything will be alright once she finds out what that thing was and how it was able to get into her house. 

It's her against the world, but she has her boys. She has her family. 

But she doesn't have all her family, the realization strikes like a flash of lightning. John. What if he comes back? What if that thing kills him? She's almost certain she defeated it, but not entirely, and she doesn't have the necessary time or information to find out right now. 

However much she wants to ensure John's safety, she doesn't have the time and no matter how sure she is that she defeated that monster, she doesn't know for sure and the chance that it's alive is a chance that she can't take. She doesn't have any way to tell John where she will be, but she has to go to keep her children safe.

She feels claustrophobic. Trapped between an impossible choice. To save her children or to save her husband. She can't leave John a message and she can't stay here with the children any longer. She falters for a second, trying to come up with a choice that doesn't result in her abandoning her husband. 

But her children come first; they've always come first ever since they first came into her life. She'll be praying to every god she can think of for John's safety, but she is the one responsible for their children right now and she will not fail that wondrous trust her children have in her. She will not break her unspoken promise, her silent pledge to protect her children with her life.

She sets Dean down for a moment as she heads into the kitchen to grab the car's keys. Quickly finding them, she glances around. This may be the last time she will see this house, she thinks morosely. She wanted the white picket fence house and she has her two children just like she wanted, but she must wake up from her fairytale. 

She doesn't know what she'll find about the creature and what it's done to Sammy and she doesn't know if she'll ever see John or this house again. But she's wasting precious time. The creature might recover. The creature might not have been alone. She has plenty of time to get away as long as she stops wasting it.

Keys in hand, she goes to retrieve Dean. Hopefully, he will be awake, but as she approaches him, she sees that she has no such luck. Hoisting Dean over her other shoulder, she carries both her children to the door, to safety. She fumbles with the door handle, but unlocks it swiftly. She kicks it open and runs out, hugging her precious cargo to her body.

Barely a foot out of the door, she is stopped by an agonizing force and falls onto her back. Stunned, she cannot get up, but she can hear Sammy screaming now. She was able to somehow cushion both Dean and Sam with her body, but she cannot move. 

She begins to panic as she tries to struggle to her feet. She cannot physically move; something is pushing her back. Straining her whole body, she manages to raise her head a fraction and she looks around frantically, trying to find the source of her immobility. 

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" A terrifyingly familiar voice drawls. "I knew humans were stupid, but I didn't imagine they were that stupid."

Mary turns cold, freezing with recognition and fear. "What are you?" She croaks, struggling to breathe.

The creature walks in front of her, grabbing Sammy from her resisting hands. Her useless hands. It stands tall, letting her see all of it. The blood on its face hasn't even dried yet and the eye where the lamp cord struck is leaking blood and some other fluid. Even more horrifying is the way the creature is standing. 

One of its legs is broken and it is immediately evident from the pale bone and blood emerging from the creature's clothes. Its neck is bent at an odd angle that should be impossible for any living being. It shouldn't be able to breathe, let alone walk. Mary doesn't know what this thing is; she only knows that she is out of her depth and as she tries to block Dean from view, she finds that it is impossible to move.

The creature grins again, a disturbingly familiar sight now. What is it about monsters, Mary thinks almost deliriously, that makes them so prone to smiling all the fucking time?

"Now, my dear, as I said before, I have an invitation to enter your lovely home, and that was certainly no welcome to give a guest. Not to mention your savior."

Mary glares at him, struggling weakly. "As I said before, you have no goddamn right to be in my home or anywhere near my boys, and you're not my fucking savior. So get the hell out of here or I'll break more than your neck this time."

The creature holds Sammy loosely with one arm and stares directly at Mary, grin wiped off its face. 

"How descriptive, and how utterly delusional you are. Without me, those boys that you can't stop talking about wouldn't even be here. I was going to do you a kindness and give you an easy death because I am so _merciful_ , but I don't think you'd appreciate that. And whatever I may be, I am a gentleman."

Walking forwards until he is right in front of Mary, the creature kneels down. Mary's heart is beating so quickly that she can hear it. What is he going to do to Dean after he kills her? He doesn't seem to want to kill Sammy yet, just to feed him its blood. Will Sammy become a monster like a human fed vampire blood? What will her boys do without any protection? What will John do when he returns?

The creature begins talking in a low voice. "I am Azazel and you, little human, will regret that you fought against my mercy. As you can see, you've badly damaged my meatsuit, so it seems only fitting that you should provide an alternative." The creature places its hand over Mary's heart.

"I'll even let you watch your child grow up. Right alongside mine."

Azazel places its hand over her mouth.

###### 

Two Days Later

A strong breeze entered the house as the door opened. Heavy footsteps echoed inside the house. "Mary, I'm back." John's strong voice rang out throughout the house.

John walked through the house. "I've come back to say that I'm sorry. You're right. I should stay here, no matter what happens. I can pick up some more hours and we'll see where we go from there."

Checking the kitchen and living room and finding no sign of Mary, he started heading upstairs. He smiled, thinking about the lack of salt around the house when he walked in. Maybe Mary was finally ready to let the past go. As he walked up the stairs, he noticed a faint reeking smell; oh well, it was time to take a look at the bathroom after all. After he fixed it, maybe Mary would be even happier with him after they talked. 

"Mary," he called out, "Where are you?"

"In the nursery, John," Mary's voice rang out. 

Smiling, John climbed the last stair and headed towards the nursery. A squeal of laughter broke the silence. Entering the nursery, he was greeted by the sight of his wife and son playing with the baby.

Kneeling down next to Mary and Dean, he greeted Sammy. "How are you doing, buddy?" Turning to Dean, he picked him up, making him squeal in delight. "Missed you too, buddy."

Finally, he turned to Mary, gently taking one of her hands. "Mary, I've been thinking about what you said, especially about my father. I want you to know that I'm never going to abandon our family. I'm always going to be here, and I'm not going anywhere." 

Gazing at her directly, he continued. "Things may get a little tough, but as long as I've got you by my side, there's nothing that can stop us. You're my best girl, and I'm never going to leave you."

Mary smiled back at him. "John, I've had time to think too. I over-reacted when you told me what you were planning. I know you, and you know me. I think that you made the right choice, and you should go for it." 

Mary took his other hand with her free hand. "And I'll be with you every step of the way, no matter how far away we might be."

"Mary, are you sure?" John asked, brow puckering. "The last time we talked about this I had to stay away for nearly a week."

Mary gently took Dean out of John's arms, placing him lightly on the floor. Rising up and keeping eye contact, she brought John up with her. "John, I'm sure. Like you said, this will help our family. Dean and Sam deserve the best we can give them, and I trust you to come back home in one piece. This will work out. We are not our parents. We won't make the same mistakes. I **trust** you."

Returning her embrace, John held her tightly.

"Thank you, Mary. I know how much this means to you. I won't let you down. I love you. I love you and the boys; I'm going to come back to you all."

John kissed Mary.

Mary's eyes flashed yellow.


End file.
